


Passive Pleasure

by kettish



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo loves dick, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Like Whoa, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dick worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/pseuds/kettish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo loves everything about Thorin's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. This is just smut. That is it. Thats. It.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd, feel free to let me know if there's any typos or errors! I went back over it once but you never know.

Passive Pleasure

Aka

The face fuck fic

Aka

Bilbo loves Thorin's cock in all ways

 

 

Bilbo groaned heartily around his mouthful, and felt like he should've said a prayer of thanks before his feast.

It was just that Thorin's cock was so perfect! Perfectly hard, perfectly hot, perfectly huge. It was good he'd never been afraid of a challenge in the bedroom, because getting this in his mouth more than halfway definitely was one. It tasted amazing, savory and musky and tangy like the fluid that dripped out whenever Bilbo did something particularly athletic with his tongue. The hair at the base of his dick was coarse, and Bilbo loved it-there was absolutely no mistaking it for anything else, which was it's main appeal. It was so dark as to almost be black, like most of Thorin's hair, but in the right light you could tell it's base color was brown. There were a few grey hairs peppered in, but Bilbo felt like it lent him a distinguished air...even though, naturally, few would ever see it.

Bilbo ground his cock up into his hand, and took first one of Thorin's stones into his mouth, then the other. After a moment of consideration he did justice to his race by fitting them both in his mouth, and relished the garbled and astonished moan that choked out of Thorin's throat in response. Gently he pulled back and let them out of his mouth one at a time before looking up at Thorin.

“Sorry, what was that?” he asked cheerfully, and laved his tongue over the head of Thorin's dick when the dwarf opened his mouth to reply. The resulting yelp was both priceless and precious to Bilbo's little warm Hobbit heart.

“Didn't catch that love,” he continued, and paused to press little kitten lick to the head-here, there, a chaste kiss on that spot just over the slit, a much less chaste kiss where the foreskin attached under the head. “Sorry, terrible manners, but you're just- so- delicious.” Bilbo punctuated each word with a slow, slick slide of his hand, just the right firmness, and Thorin shook.

“Stars of Mirrormere, Bilbo,” Thorin gasped, thighs twitching. Bilbo laughed, huffing and nearly choking through his giggles. 

“Can't help it,” he replied through clearing his throat. Thorin touched his cheek gently, cradling his cheek in his palm, and looked down tenderly at him.

“Do not hurt yourself, please,” he said dryly. “Or that is what I'd ask, if I thought my opinion held any weight in the matter.” Bilbo snorted.

“Hurt myself!” Bilbo exclaimed, indignant. “Somebody has a high opinion of himself.” But Perfect Dick was Perfect, and not to be neglected long, so Bilbo couldn't help but mouth at it again, massaging the shaft with covered teeth and wet tongue. Thorin laughed and then groaned again as Bilbo took his leisure.

Bilbo was harder than the stone that Erebor was built upon by now, and almost couldn't help but touch his own cock. He needed more-more Thorin, more Thorin’s dick, more hands so he could touch Thorin and himself at the same time, more focus so he could pick one and go with it, blast it all. 

“Alright love,” Bilbo said after a few more choice sucks and swirls of his tongue, “I need some help, here. If you'd be so kind…?” He scooted back on the bed and stuffed some pillows behind his back to recline, then held out his arms imperiously.

Thorin just looked confused. Slightly constipated, actually, he always did when he was confused but Bilbo certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell him. The expression on his bearded face moved on to cautious and he bent his head down a bit to ask carefully, “What do you want me to do, Bilbo…?” 

Bilbo huffed, hands opening and closing in a greedy gesture. 

Thorin continued looking at him, head cocked expectantly. 

“Just, come here,” Bilbo finally snapped. Thorin climbed up onto the bed willingly and made to kiss him, but was shoved back by a snarling little mess of a hobbit. He sat back on his heels, looking frustrated now at the unclear directions.

“Spell it out, Bilbo,” he grumbled, “I have no idea what you're asking me for!” 

“Get up here and fuck my face already, you insufferable oaf!” Bilbo snapped, and Thorin felt his cock, which had been losing interest a bit, suddenly stiffen. He gaped.

“Just-what, just, go in your mouth and…?” he managed. Bilbo rolled his eyes, going back to his commanding grabby-hands gesture.

“Obviously!”

Thorin visibly swallowed, and then a remarkably dirty leer spread across his lips, and he nodded decisively and shuffled quickly up the bed.

Finally, they were getting somewhere! Bilbo reflected. Thorin brought the head of his cock up to press against Bilbo's cheek, teasing him, then his chin, and finally he pressed it gently to his lips. 

Bilbo took it into his mouth slowly, taking care to wet the head and shaft amply as he could, working up spit in between the first shallow thrusts and doing his best to coat it. Thorin watched, mesmerized, as he licked around his lips, lavishing attention onto the most sensitive part of him, and then took his hand off the base of his shaft before reaching up to tug at his thighs. Thorin took it as a suggestion and began to push more into his mouth, watching it disappear into the wet heat and come back, fucking him beautifully. 

Bilbo was in heaven. He'd died and gone somewhere beautiful. His entire field of vision now was Thorin; he was surrounded by the sight, smell, sounds, taste, and texture of his dwarf, all his senses swamped and overrun. He moaned, his hips thrusting up involuntarily, and he remembered part of why he'd wanted to do this.

As Thorin began to be bolder with his strokes and started pushing into the back of Bilbo's mouth, Bilbo finally reached down to stroke his own erection. It merely compounded the pleasure he took in pleasing Thorin like this, a perfect complement to the taste of Thorin's first drops of come in his mouth and the labored breathing above him.

Bilbo sucked air in through his nose before Thorin pulled back and finally pushed far enough to block his breath, and he mastered his gag reflex as Thorin made tiny thrusts to get further down his throat. One large hand slid down to feel delicately there as he retreated and let Bilbo breath before pushing back in again, and Bilbo felt Thorin get even harder in his mouth as he noted how Bilbo's throat moved as he fucked it.

Thorin groaned, pushing just a little further, and then pulled back to his mouth for a few luxurious thrusts where Bilbo breathed again and applied generous, clever tongue work. His own hand worked his cock quickly, sensing Thorin was near his end, and he wanted to match him.

“I'm close,” Thorin warned, breathless, and Bilbo hummed an acknowledgement, pulling him in deep again and doing his best to touch his nose to Thorin's pelvis. He tried swallowing, but succeeded only in tightening his throat a bit, Thorin being a bit too big for that. Thorin didn't seem to mind and pulled him close again with a stuttering howl, coming in Bilbo's mouth in quantity. Bilbo felt his orgasm slam into him at the same time, nearly gagging as he came, swallowing as much cum as he could, wanting all of it. 

He drank, sucking at Thorin's cock desperately until his pleasure waned and he could let go of it and his own cock. 

“Ah,” he finally managed hoarsely, flopping back. “Oh my, yes.” Thorin’s chest still heaved, and he ducked his head down to rest against Bilbo's as they pulled their breathing into a semblance of normal, hearts pounding, covered in sweat.

“That was perfect,” Bilbo finally declared in a scratchy voice, and Thorin huffed a disbelieving laugh.

“Perfect,” he muttered, and gathered him close to cuddle. “Mahal.” But he was grinning, sated and loved, and his broad smile reminded Bilbo of the best part about Thorin's dick. 

The best part of Thorin's dick, actually, was that it was, in fact, Thorin's.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my tumblr is the same as my username here-come stop by and say hi!
> 
> Liked this or my other fics? [](https://ko-fi.com/A2121AK)


End file.
